In general, the present invention relates to improved nucleic acid library production.
Libraries of diverse genetic sequences may be useful in identifying proteins with a specific function. For example, commercially valuable functional sequences may be identified by expressing a library of diverse genetic sequences, testing the resultant proteins for a specific function, and isolating those sequences that perform well. This process may be referred to as directed evolution. Sequences may be further optimized for a particular function by repetitive cycles of diversification and selection. Sequences selected from diverse sequence pools may be useful in biological, medical, or industrial applications. For example, a sequence identified by directed evolution may be used in antibody engineering.
Prior methods of generating libraries of diverse genetic sequences are often inefficient. For instance, prior methods may include an inefficient ligation step or require costly primer sets. Improving upon the speed and cost-effectiveness of known methods will increase the efficiency of library generation, enable high-throughput parallel processing of multiple functional sequences, and promote the identification of new functional sequences.